New Story Trailer
by DWfan095
Summary: On a dark night in Vale, criminals are not the only things going bump in the night. More coming soon.
1. The Feast

**New Story Trailer**

It was a rather dark night in the city of Vale, with the only source of light being the full moon. The night would have been eerily calm if it were not peircered by the alarms screaming through the night. Two thieves, one skinny and one rather large have just committed a small time heist. With briefcases filled with dust, they escaped down a long alleyway with their only light being from their flashlights, held by rather uneasy hands. They were disguinshed by their black suits and top hats with red sun glasses with fire axes and pistols in their typical holsters.

"Man, I can't believe we got away from those dirty pigs." Said the skinny one.

"Shut up man, we need to get our stash back to Torchwick." Said the fat one, taking charge of the situation.

The two men hefted their briefcases and began to walk further into the alleyway. Little did they know, they were being watched from above the rooftops.

"You know, it's not nice to steal people's things." Said a voice, reverberating from the rooftops.

The two men were startled when the figure jumped down from the roof and landed safely on the figures heels. The figure was wearing a massive and bulky navy blue cloak, concealing the figure's appearance. However, the figures voice was feminine and really did not sound like a threat.

"Listen little girl, move along or you're going to be in a world of trouble." Said the large thug, knowing full well his partner was attempting to get out his gun.

"Well, I guess I will be eating well tonight." Said the figure.

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe, why don't you come over here and find out."

The large framed man moved forward with his ax in an attempt to get the figure, but she moved forward and dodged his ax and pulled out a rapier sword. In one swift movement, she slashed her rapier across the man's neck. Blood splattered across the walls, painting them crimson. The large man gurgled on his own blood has the heavy figure moved her hood forward and a sickening noise was heard coming from the fat man's neck. At this point, the skinny man stood there in total disbelief, he was pointing his gun at the hooded figure as he watched his partner's skin slowly turn a sickening pale. The figure's hood moved up and in the moonlight, the skinny man saw four fangs so bright, they seemed to gleaming.

"Run." Were the only words that the figure said. The skinny man ran away but only got as far as fifty feet before the figure cut him off. He fell to the ground as the figure hovered above him. He watched helplessly as the figure moved a white boot to kick his gun away from him.

"Who are you?"

"You're about to die anyway, so I will show you." Said the figure as she removed her hood. Her skin was a deathly shade of white. Her eyes, pools of pale blue they seemed to go along with her skin. Her white hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Everything on the girl would've been beautiful if not for two features. One, a scar adoring her left eye that seemed to be uneven. The second was a massive blood stain around her mouth.

"Who are you?"

"I am Weiss Schnee." She said, giving off a smile. Her smile had four fang-like teeth where her canines used to be. The same teeth the man saw in the moon light. "And I am a child of the night."

The man did not have time to scream as four fangs pierced his neck and felt a sucking feeling as his blood was drained.

**RWBY: The Monsters within….**

**Coming Soon…**


	2. The Hunt

**The Hunt**

The mountain forests of Vale were covered with snowy peaks and the howls of wolfs and beowolves alike were howling. To the normal human mind, it would be a scene right out of a horror movie. The clouds obscured the full moon from view, but not for long. Deep in the forest was in unusual sight. A little girl was sitting next to a small unfrozen pond. Now if you saw this girl, you would've asked her if she was freezing. She had a black tank top on with red long pants. Her hair was black with red highlights and her eyes were pools of sliver. She would've have told you to run as fast as you could, because only she knew what horrors were in store for any human she came across. Slowly she watched s the clouds parted from the moon above, slowly exposing the light from the orb in the sky. The girl felt nervous as the light slowly approached her. She had been through nearly six times now. She knew what had to happen. She braced herself as the moons beams hit her skin.

At first, nothing seemed to happen, her skin suddenly felt warm and she leaned into the pond to see her sliver eyes replaced by two red orbs.

'Right on time' she thought to herself.

Suddenly, the warmth that had spread through her body was now replaced by a searing pain. She hunched over as though as shed been punched by an unknown assailant. She felt her muscles burn and her body and limbs begin to ache. She felt sensations she never knew existed. She smelled odors that were unfamiliar to her, and the sound would become deafening. She looked down at her arm and saw her arm starting to elongate. She noticed her hand twist and her fingers bend forward. She felt a bulge in her tailbone as it became a literal tail. Her chest began to grow fur as well as her arms and legs. She felt her ears stiffen into points and her nose and jaw moving forward into a snout. She had tears running down her face. She thought she would've gotten used to the pain by now, but nothing would prepare her. She yelled out in agony as her screams mutated into something…not human.

She felt the fur spread through her body as her metamorphosis reached its peak. Fur finally grew over her body and newly grown bones settled into place. At this point her clothes were gone and instead a massive bipedal wolf like creature took its place of the girl. She now stood about seven feet tall, was jet black and had red eyes and white claws. What set her apart from the beowolves was that she lacked the black claws and the white boney plates adorning her body. She also had a long bushy tails that seemed to adapt to the cold night air. Her head bowed down as the last of her human mind was pushed out in favor of that of a beast mind. She lifted her head to the sky and let out an ear-piercing howl. But she did know one thing.

Her name was Ruby Rose.

And her hunt was only beginning.

**RWBY: The Monsters Within.**

**Coming Soon.**


End file.
